sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
List of foreign SGFA players
This is a list of foreign players in the SGFA. The following players: *Have played at least one league match in one of the three professional SGFA leagues: League A, League B or League C; or in the SGFA Cup. Players who were signed by SGFA clubs but only played in friendlies, CONCACAF Champions League matches, or did not play in any competitive games at all, are not included. *Are considered foreign, i.e., a player born and/or holding nationality outside the United States and its territories – American Samoa, Guam, the Northern Mariana Islands, Puerto Rico, St. Gregory and the United States Virgin Islands – and who holds a temporary working visa, rather than a green card. In addition: *If a player has been capped at international level, the national team for which he plays/played is used; if he has been capped by more than one country, the highest level (or the most recent) is used. *If a player has not been capped on international level, his country of birth is used, except those who were born abroad from American parents, or moved to the United States or its territories at a young age, and who clearly indicated to have switched his nationality to another nation. *Players from the United Kingdom and its territories who played in the SGFA prior to 1985 are not considered foreign as St. Gregory was a British territory at the time. Players who are still active on SGFA professional clubs' rosters as of the 2017-18 season are shown in bold and their current club is shown in italic. Africa (CAF) Algeria * Jimmy Bennamani (Banks City) 2015- Cameroon * Bruno Womé (Centreville Old Boys) 2016- Cape Verde * Dário Fuentes (Zane Hills) 2012- Egypt * Karim El-Dardiry (Bonneville United) 2014- Ethiopia * Mohammed Nasser (Calabria, Madison Island, Winston Beach) 2013- Gambia * Ousman Deen (CGC Red Stars) 2014- Ghana * Tony Igbo (Manorham) 2017- * Enock Nnamani (Black Lions) 2016- * Abdul Latif Yankey (Red Devils) 2016- Ivory Coast * Bakari Doumbia (Forest United) 2013- * Tidiane N'Guessan (FC Chapman) 2016- Kenya * Gregory Kipchumba (Black Lions, Bay View, Western Sun, RivalSport) 2011- Mauritius * Yannick Mendy (Cape Wells Wanderers) 2013-2017 Morocco * Said Boutarat (Bonneville United) 2016- Namibia * Sydney Makhanya (Crusaders) 2008- Nigeria * Babatunde Adeyemi (Helena United) 2013-2015 * John Adeleke (Carlisle) 2016- * Sam Igbinedion (FC Chapman) 2014- * Caleb Iyodo (New Castle) 2017- * Dennis Olaiya (Winston Beach) 2016- Sierra Leone * Ali Kamara (Manorham) 2013-2015 South Africa * Patrick Booth (Winston Beach) 2009-2014 * John Koeries (White Bay Rovers) 2016- Togo * Kossi Atakpa (Calabria) 2015- Tunisia * Yassine Ben Ismail (Bonneville United) 2006-2008 Asia (AFC) Australia * David Fenton (Rivergate) 2013-2017 * Mike Finneran (Midland International) 2012-2015 * Nathan Hatch (Fort-de-Vert, Otway Town) 2010-2017 * Todd Starkey (Crusaders) 2013-2014 India * Sunil Bhanushali (Otway Town, Carlisle) 2013-2016 * John KarneBorn in the United States. (Cape Wells Wanderers, Poolesville, Bonneville United) 1994-2006 Indonesia * Ricky Bahar (Independence) 2000-2003 Japan * Takeshi Sakamoto (Zane Hills) 2011- * Shotaro Sasa (Zane Hills) 2017- * Hideki Yukimura (Midland International) 2013-2015 Korea Republic * Jun-Yeong Kim (Winston Beach) 2014-2016 Philippines * José Marco Beltran'Born in the United States. ([[Red Devils F.C.|''Red Devils]]) 2015- Europe (UEFA) '''Armenia * Matevos Darbinian (New Castle) 2013-2017 Austria * Mario Jautz (Zane Hills, Rivergate) 2014- Azerbaijan * Ruslan Huseynzade (Bay View) 2014- Belgium * René Hogue (Merrickton) 2012-2015 Bosnia and Herzegovina * Amir Kovačević (Bonneville United) 2013-2016 Croatia * Damjan Zorić (Zane Hills) 2013- Czech Republic * Michal Hrozný (Independence) 2011-2016 * Emil Kocourek (Manorham) 2012-2015 * Šimon Krajíček (Helena Point Rangers) 2012- Denmark * Thore Christensen (Otway Town) 2014-2015 * Per Peter Knudsen (Bonneville United) 2011-2016 * Casper Nygaard (Cape Wells Wanderers) 2008-2013 Finland * Janne Lahtinen (Rivergate) 2011- France * Clément Ducarre (Rivergate) 2016- * Sébastien Janvier (Bonneville United, Bonneville Juniors) 2009-2013, 2015- * Ousmane Kharbeche (Zane Hills) 2015- * Christophe Lamarche (Petit-Rouge) 2012- * James Louvion (Bonneville Juniors) 2015-2017 Germany * Reinhard Bürger (Winston Beach, Rivergate, FC Chapman) 2013- * Fabian Fränkel (Independence) 2002-2004 * Thomas LeichmannPermant resident (green card holder) of the United States. (Rivergate, Bonneville United) 1996-2016 * Marcel Manninger (Bonneville United) 2013-2016 * Torsten Schmidt'Dual citizen of the United States and country listed. (Independence'') 2000- * Daniel Stuckmann (Bonneville Juniors) 2014-2016 '''Greece * Kostas Giannopoulos (Merrickton) 2012- * Manos Stefanidis (Manorham) 2013- Hungary * Fábián Garai (Calabria, Forest United) 2001-2004, 2012-2015 Iceland * Leif Magnússon (Bonneville United) 2013-2015 Italy * Sal Califano (Calabria) 1998-2005 * Carlo Fantini (Banks City, Calabria) 2001-2003 * Toni Gallo (Calabria, New Castle) 2009- * Teodoro Lombardi (Banks City) 2016-2017 * Gianfranco Mele (Banks City) 2002- * Andrea Montervino (Calabria) 2013-2016 * Ciro Nieri (Sparta Antillen) 2014-2016 * Pietro Scarlata (Banks City) 2016- * Sergio Tolentino (Calabria) 2016- * Mario Uccello (Calabria) 2014-2015 Liechtenstein * Sandro Stocklasa (FC Chapman) 2013- Macedonia * Kristijan Pandev (Eventide) 2014-2017 * Marko Stefanovski (Western Sun) 2016-2017 Malta * Tyson Borda'Born in the United States. (Highlanders'') 2016- '''Netherlands * Timon Baars (Forest United) 2012-2016 * Jonathan Bosma (Union Town) 2014- * Robert de Vries (Swifton Athletic) 2015- * Wim Dekker (Helena United) 2011- * Alexander Mesman (Bonneville United) 1993-1997 * Jeroen Obbens (Holland County) 2015- * Jan van Amstel (Bonneville United) 1993-2001 * Dirk van Vuuren (Bonneville United) 1993-1995 Portugal * João Estebaínha (Starrs County) 2016- * Evandro Seidi (Midland International) 2016- Republic of Ireland * Paul Docherty (New Castle) 1995-2003 * Tim Keeffe (Merrickton, PSC Pirates) 2013- Romania * Florin Păcuraru (Zane Hills) 2013- San Marino * Fabio Agostini (Calabria) 2012- Scotland * Chris Barton (FC Chapman, Eventide) 1992-1998 * Matt Hastings (Winston Beach) 2012- * Laird Hughes (Helena United) 2015- * Andy Madigan (Calabria, Independence) 2002-2005, 2012- * Cam McBride (Western Sun) 2013- * Tom McClintock (Petit-Rouge) 2011- * Andy Morton (Manorham) 1985-1995 * Gavin Wainwright (Petit-Rouge) 2013- Serbia * Stefan Medić (Otway Town) 2014-2015 * Vladimir Stojanović (''CGC Red Stars'') 2014- Slovakia * Miroslav Kolář (New Castle) 2010-2016 Spain * Pedro Ángel (Rivergate) 2012- * Victor Moreno (Sparta Antillen, Swifton Athletic) 2015- * Raúl Tobar (FC Chapman) 2013-2016 Sweden ''' * Ronald Bengtsson (Rivergate, Fort-de-Vert, Carina City, Port St. Christopher Pirates) 2006-2016 * Jonas Lindberg (Merrickton) 2012-2014 * Linus Löfgren (Independence) 2013-2016 '''Switzerland * Ebbe Best (Banks City, FC Chapman) 2013- * Andreas Brinker (FC Chapman) 1997-2002 * Michael Leger (FC Chapman) 2013- Ukraine * Mikhail Kravets (Bonneville United) 1995-1999 * Pavlo Ponomarenko (Bonneville United) 2012-2015 Wales * Garth Reynard (Manorham, Rivergate, Fort-de-Vert, Sparta Antillen) 1991-2003 * Neil Reynard (Sparta Antillen) 2010-2017 * Declan Rogers (New Castle, Merrickton) 2013- North/Central America & the Caribbean (CONCACAF) Barbados * Joel Jones (Rivergate, Starrs County, Winston Beach) 2014- * Christian Simoné-Tabó (Banks City, FC Chapman, PSC Pirates) 2013- * Desmond Walsh (Midland International) 2012-2016 Bermuda * Da'She Bell (Holland County, Eventide) 2014- * Patrick Lloyd (Helena United, Otway Town) 2013- Canada * Patrick Arango (Red Devils, RivalSport) 2015- * Dylan Da Costa (Zane Hills, CGC Red Stars) 2013-2017 * Ian Fuller (New Castle, Bonneville United) 1992-2000 * Paul Hamilton (New Castle) 2011- * Gary Mitchell (Calabria) 2014-2016 * David Oakley (FC Chapman, New Castle) 2013- * Liam Pegg (Manorham) 2013-2017 * Logan Read (Winston Beach, New Castle) 2012- * Ben Sinclair (Petit-Rouge) 2012- * Kieran Thompson (Petit-Rouge) 2012- Dominica * Mario Calleja (FC Chapman, Carina City) 2013- * Nayler Lizarbe (RivalSport, Centreville Old Boys) 2015- Dominican Republic * Felipe Delgado (Merrickton) 2012-2017 * Kurtney Saucedo (Midland International) 2015- El Salvador * Tomás Flores (Centreville Old Boys) 2016- * Jaime Galán (Swifton Athletic) 2016-2017 * Christian Gutiérrez (FC Chapman) 2013- Guadeloupe * Cédric Haguy (PSC Pirates) 2016- Jamaica * Gregory Baugh (Manorham) 2016- * Raymond Box (Sparta Antillen, Black Lions) 2012- * Nate Briggs (Black Lions, FC Chapman) 2015- * Délé Cunningham (PSC Pirates) 2011-2016 * Kendall Cunningham * Ajay D'Angelo (Independence) 2013- * Jaron George (Rivergate, Otway Town) 2010- * Sheldon King (Zane Hills, Bay View) 2012- * Dayton Langley (Otway Town, Manorham) 2011- * Stephon O'Hanlon'Born in the United States. (Black Lions) 2012- * Edgar Sullivan (Zane Hills) 1999-2008 * 'Jacques Tango (RivalSport) 2016- * Wilfred Tango (Zane Hills) 2014- * Jamaal Thompson (Winston Beach, Zane Hills, Black Lions) 2004- * Kojo Wembley (PSC Pirates, New Castle) 2013- Panama * Luis Bautista (Centreville Old Boys) 2014- * Orlando Delvalle (Banks City) 2017- * Vincent Herrera (Starrs County) 2013-2016 Saint Lucia * Cassim Butcher (Bonneville United) 2013- * Alvin Christopher (Bonneville Juniors) 2014-2017 * Darius Mandeville (Bonneville Juniors) 2014- * Kinsley Noel (Bonneville United, Swifton Athletic, Petit-Rouge) 2011- * Michael Rocha (Rivergate, Bonneville United) 1996-2010 Oceania (OFC) Cook Islands * Logesh Nooroa (Cape Wells Wanderers) 2014-2017 New Zealand * Brenton Clarke (Armed Forces) 2016- * Shay Everett (Cape Wells Wanderers, Armed Forces) 2014- South America (CONMEBOL) Argentina * Carlos Bengochea (Starrs County) 2013-2016 * Gabriel Calvo (YoungStarz) 2016- * Cristian Giacoia (Helena Point Rangers) 2016- * Matiás López (Independence) 2014- * Carlos Sebastián Miño (RivalSport) 2015-2016 * Esteban Monzón (FC Chapman) 2008-2009 Bolivia * Washington Méndez (Winston Beach, ''Banks City'') 2014- Brazil * Júnior Casimiro (Western Sun) 2015- * Cássio (Crusaders) 2013-2017 * Vasco Correia (Forest United) 2014- * Diego Marcos (Winston Beach) 2006-2016 * Edison dos Santos (Winston Beach) 2006-2016 * Jaiminho (Rivergate) 2013-2016 * Mychell (Forest United) 2014-2017 * Anderson Ramos (Red Devils, Merrickton) 2015- * Simão Vieira (Starrs County) 2014-2016 * Wanderson (Rivergate) 2017- Chile * Claudio Corrales (Merrickton, Independence) 2014- * Pablo Salas (Starrs County) 2016- Colombia * Gabriel DeJesús Villalba (New Castle) 2014- * Ezequiel Nieto (Swifton Athletic) 2017- * Fabio Martínez (Carlisle) 2016- Ecuador * Álex Castro (Independence) 2011- * Édison Cortéz (Merrickton) 2014- * Julián Salvador (Independence) 2017- Paraguay * Ramon Figueredo (Cape Wells Wanderers) 2014- * Richard Sandoval (Manorham) 2013-2017 Peru * Ramón Ventura (Midland International, New Castle) 2014- * Juan Carlos Victoria (Helena Point Rangers) 2014- Uruguay * Alberto Trinidad (Crusaders) 2017- Venezuela * Carlos Arboleda (''Union Town'', Bonneville United) 2015- * Orson Ojeda (Royal Guards) 2016- * Reinaldo Ortega (Helena Point Rangers) 2014-2015 * Lorenzo Tapia (Port St. Christopher Pirates) 2013- Footnotes